Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-16n + 20}{22}$ You can assume $n \neq 0$.
Answer: Find the greatest common factor of the numerator and denominator. The numerator can be factored: $-16n + 20 = - (2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot2 \cdot n) + (2\cdot2\cdot5)$ The denominator can be factored: $22 = (2\cdot11)$ The greatest common factor of all the terms is $2$ Factoring out $2$ gives us: $y = \dfrac{(2)(-8n + 10)}{(2)(11)}$ Dividing both the numerator and denominator by $2$ gives: $y = \dfrac{-8n + 10}{11}$